The Relationship Amendment
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: A continuation of 09x02 "The Seperation Oscillation" in which Sheldon and Amy work on several problematic aspects of their relationship. - "I never thought I would ever feel like that about another person and yet I know, you're 'it' for me as they say."
1. Chapter One

" **The Relationship Amendment"**

 _Continuation of 09x02: "The Seperation Oscillation"_

 **Chapter One**

Happily, he's about to close the door when he hears Penny's voice.

"Leonard, you need to talk to him. He'll never get Amy back when he pulls stunts like that."

It makes him frown. What is she talking about? Amy came to him this evening, on her own free will. That means he's going to get her back, right?  
He hears Leonard come closer and turns around to face his friend.  
"Why would Penny say that?", he asks, not quite understanding. Oh, how he hates it when people don't say what they mean exactly!

Leonard looks at him, biting his lip, before he steps around Sheldon and motions for them to sit down on Sheldon's bed. "Let's sit down, buddy."

Eyebrows furrowed, Sheldon follows his friend's example. He still is far from good with people's expressions, but somehow he senses Leonard is serious, so he doesn't question him.

"Look, I know you're hurt and want to be with Amy again," Leonard starts and Sheldon bites his lip. Ever since she's broken up with him, he's felt like crying. If he's honest, he has never felt that miserable in his entire life. Trying to forget, his mind came up with plan after plan to win her back and if he's really, really honest, he knows he hasn't come any closer to achieving his goal.

"But if you really want Amy back for good, there are things you need to change," Leonard continues.

Sheldon swallows hard. He knows he's never been the best boyfriend and he knows he's the reason for Amy's unhappy feelings. But then, she knew what she was getting into when she signed the relationship agreement. It's not his fault she suddenly wants things to change. He feels anger mix with hurt again. It's not a combination he likes, but is very used to. Being honest with himself has never been his strongest suit, but he knows it's unfair to say that only Amy has been wishing for some changes in their relationship. While it's true that she is mostly the one to ask for it first, he was the one to initiate their first real kiss, who said _I love you_ first and he's pretty sure he is the only one with an engagement ring in his desk. He might be not as fast as Amy, but he's getting there. Why can't she see that?

"What changes?", he asks.

Leonard sighs. "I don't know. I'm not the one with the best record regarding women either. I think Amy feels like she's not the most important thing in your life."

Indignant, Sheldon sits up. "Well, she's not! I'm not a hippie. Science is the most important factor in my life."

"Oh sure. When you were on your little train trip, what did you miss more? Physics or Amy?"

Sheldon doesn't answer which is an answer in itself. "What do I need to do?"

"Show her that she's important, that you value and respect her. When you are on a date, do thing _she_ likes and not whatever _you_ feel like doing. Think about what you really want from this relationship and when you know, sit her down and talk. Don't just present her a worked over agreement, but actually ask her opinion."

With that, Leonard gets up to leave, apparently to let him think in peace. While Sheldon would usually have appreciated that, there's one tiny little thing that needs to be addressed first.

"Leonard, I have a ring," he lets out, staring down at his hands, but out of the corner of his eye he sees Leonard freeze.

"You what?"

He sighs, feeling empty and sad all over again. "I asked my mother to send it over months ago. I hadn't planned when and how exactly to ask her but it would have taken place in the foreseeable future."

"Buddy…" Leonard's voice is soft as he sits back down next to Sheldon.

Sheldon forces himself not to cry. "I never thought I'd meet someone with whom I'd want to be in this way, but I did. Most of the time I have no clue what I'm doing and every time I misstep, Amy gets hurt and angry. Maybe it's better this way. She'll meet someone better suited and-"

"Sheldon, buddy, I doubt there's anyone better suited for Amy than you and I really think she knows that too," Leonard cuts him off. "Have you told her that? All of it, I mean?"

Sheldon shakes his head. Of course not. Amy would have turned even more impatient and-

"I mean, she's nice and loves you despite your issues. I doubt if you sat her down and told her that you really want those things, but that you need time and help to achieve them, that she'd reject you."

"I imagine that talk to be quite uncomfortable."

At that, Leonard laughs softly. "Yeah, it probably will be, but trust me, the uncomfortable talks are the really important one in a relationship."

Sheldon doesn't know what to make out of this and what does it even matter if Amy won't talk to him? Every time he's called her, she's practically hung up on him.  
He's taken out of his thoughts when Leonard stands up. This time he lets him leave without stopping him. Instead he stays behind to think. He has to come up with a plan.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Amy Farah Fowler knows she's being inconsistent, but she can't help it – she just loves him. Has for years now, even though he makes it everything but easy. When she opens his email, she's in for a surprise though.

 _Amy,  
I hope you're well. While I understand and learn to accept your wish to be separated from me, there are some things I need to explain. Would it be convenient for you if we met somewhere? I do not care about the whereabouts.  
I hope to hear from you.  
Sheldon_

There's no snarky remark, no pouting. Just a polite request for a meeting. While she knows she shouldn't do this, she does because she loves him with all her heart and a tiny part of her is curious. Okay, that part is getting larger by any second. She writes back.

 _Sheldon,  
I'm getting by. While I don't know what is left to explain, I will agree to meet up. I'll be home this evening. You could come around at six.  
Amy_

It makes her smile that he writes back immediately. Stupid heart.

 _Thank you. I'll be there._

While thoughts of what exactly Sheldon could want to talk about and weather this is yet another attempt to win her back, time is over quickly and Sheldon knocks on her door. Only once, like he did previously. Her heart pounding in her throat, Amy opens the door.

Swallowing, she stares at him. She doesn't know what she's been expecting, but somehow it's a relief that he looks just the same as always.

"Good evening, Amy," he greets, "may I come in?"

"Hello Sheldon. Yes, you may." She steps aside to let him in and he walks over to the couch. Taking off his jacket and bag, he sits down.

"Would you like some tea?", Amy asks, remembering her manners, but Sheldon declines.

"Please sit down. What I have to say is rather difficult for me, but it has come to my attention that talking about things that make us uncomfortable is an important part of relationships."

That surprises her. As long as she's known him he has avoided situations like this. "Okay."

He nods, looking nervously around before settling on her again. "Being in a relationship is very difficult for me," he starts and Amy can't believe he's actually admitting that.

"I…I guess I know that."

Sheldon continues as if she didn't say anything. "There are so many things to consider. Things society dictates should be a part of every relationship, things you want from it which I am unable to give you and finally the things I've been coming to want but am too scared to do."

Amy doesn't know what to say. Things he's been wanting? Whenever Sheldon Cooper wants something, he just takes it. So what could he be talking about?  
"What do you mean?", Amy asks softly before holding her breath. She has no idea what his answer could be.

Sheldon takes a breath. "Essentially? To be with you forever. I love you and while I never thought I would ever feel like that about another person, I know you're 'it' for me, as they say," he tells her. His Adam's apple pops and he fidgets nervously.

"Sheldon," she says breathlessly, her heart almost jumping out of her chest. It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to her and oh god, she just loves him so damn much.

"I know that I've seldom met your expectations of what a boyfriend should be like and I am really sorry about that, but-"

"Oh god, Sheldon, no!", she hiccups, emotions running wild. Amy wraps her hands around his while tears run down her cheeks. "Don't ever feel like you're not enough for me, okay? You are! It's just…"

"I know that you love me, Amy," he cuts her off, "I've known that almost as long as you have. I'm just…slower, I guess. I wanted to kiss you and be near you for so long, but…I wasn't ready. I was too afraid."

Amy can't help but hang on every word he says while her heart pounds so hard in her chest. He blushes, avoids her eyes. "It's the same reason why I've been avoiding getting more physical with you. A part of me wants it. Badly. But I'm also terrified for so many reasons. There's always so much pressure. I just need time."

"Why have you never told me that?" She can't believe this. After all this time he actually tells her…what does _forever_ even mean for him? Surely, he can't mean…  
Maybe she should simply ask him. They are broken up after all. If he decides to run away again, so be it.  
"What did you mean when you said you wanted to be with me forever?"

Sheldon stares at her like she's stupid. While it's insulting as always, Amy feels also a little comforted because he seems more like himself again. What does that say about her, she wonders?  
"Really, Amy? I'd think you'd know. I've got a ring at home. I wanted to propose when I felt ready."

Her heart beats so hard and oh god, she can't believe this is happening. She's had no idea! Why the hell has he never told her any of this? If she'd known, things would have gone differently.  
"But Sheldon, if you want all this, then why do you do things, say things like that Flash comment? It makes me thing you don't want me at all."

He blushes again and looks away. "I'm sorry. It's…the exact opposite to be honest. I have felt…sexually aroused by you for a while and…I didn't want to give you false hope, so I hid it. But I'll be ready, rather sooner than later."

Okay, she needs to make him understand a few things. Because while she is still mad at and hurt by him, Amy realizes him feeling like he is pressured with no way to escape is to a large part her fault and she doesn't want that for him.  
"Sheldon," she says, taking his hand in hers again, "if you'd told me that, that you wanted to continue but weren't ready yet, I would have been okay with that. All I ever wanted was to feel desired by you, to know that I'm not alone with these feelings."

"You're most certainly not, but I just…" His breathing gets labored as he trails off. "Amy, you have no idea what it feels like to want something so bad and yet be so afraid of getting it. Frankly, it's exhausting."

"Sheldon, when I say I want to have coitus with you…it doesn't mean all in right away. To be honest, I'm a little nervous myself, but I want to start working on it. Baby steps, you know."

Now's apparently his turn to be surprised. "What…does that mean?"

She shrugs, blushing. Well, to be honest she's never really thought this through since Sheldon has never seemed actually interested. "I don't know. We could start by touching each other differently. You could stop hiding when you're aroused and when it gets too overwhelming, we stop. There's no pressure as long as I know you want it." She bites her lower lip, forcing herself to look up at him. Her heart beats heavily in her chest as she watches him process her words.

Finally, Sheldon nods. "I can agree to that. As long as it stays private and we stop when I say so."

Amy nods. She'd probably agree to any terms. "Alright."

"Very well then." Standing up, Sheldon grabs his jacket and bag and puts both items back on and turns to look at her. "I suppose we both have some things to process now. Please contact me when you're finished."

Perplexed, Amy nods. Damn tight, does she have stuff to think through. Sheldon moves towards the door and Amy follows him on autopilot. With his hand on the doorknob, Sheldon turns around to face his girlfriend again.

"Amy? While I understand we're not back together yet, this feels awfully like the end of a date and…", he rambles, shuffling his feet, "and…I missed you a lot. Do you think…maybe…"

Her usual eloquent boyfriend is acting like a babbling idiot and she can't believe it's because he wants to kiss her.  
Without missing a beat, Amy steps closer, wraps her hand around his neck and kisses him. Like always, Sheldon's hands move to grip her waist and this time, he pulls her close enough so that their bodies actually touch. Her right hand wanders to his chest, coming to rest over his heart which beats erratically. Gently, Amy strokes through the short hair at the end of his neck and Sheldon moans against her mouth. Her own heart stops for a second when she notices him getting hard in his khakis. There's the physical proof that he actually does want her!  
She lets out a happy sigh and to her outer shock Sheldon uses the opportunity to slip his tongue a little between her lips. Not completely inside her mouth, but it's still pretty amazing. He gives it two, three strokes and with a heavy breath, he steps away. His pupils are dilated and he blushes.

"Wow," he says in wonder.

Amy nods. "You can say that again."

"Wow."

She giggles. She can't help it, but Sheldon doesn't seem to mind. "Sweet dreams, Amy," he says and then he turns around and leaves.  
Amy stays rooted to the place for a while and her heart doesn't seem to calm down.


End file.
